


Nameless

by honeybeesandapplepie



Series: Little Bear verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandapplepie/pseuds/honeybeesandapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Indescribable. Cas's view of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are not necessarily in order.

He was nameless, faceless, one among thousands. But the moment Dean Winchester told him to save the others, to leave him in the Pit, he had been named. He became unique. An infinity made of grace and wisdom, created to obey with no hesitation, no doubt. Yet the moment the Righteous Man, the brightest soul, came into his existence everything changed. He became a creature of free will, an angel with the gifts of humankind. And Castiel cannot believe Dean asked him to stay. After all the wrong he wrought upon the world, upon the Winchesters in particular. After he set himself up as the new God, almost wiping out the entirety of heaven and unleashing an ancient evil to roam the Earth again. And still Dean asked him to stay. And still Dean doubted that Castiel said yes, not out of obligation, but out of love for the hunter and the family he had gained.

Because when Castiel looks into Dean's eyes, he sees the strands of his grace acting as stitches upon the hunter's soul. The stitches that pulled the Righteous Man together. He sees those strands, pieces of his Father's own divine will and creation, eclipsed by the brightness of this one man's soul. He sees the pulsing light of goodness and love, of strength and loyalty contained beneath the bravado and rough exterior.

Because when Castiel kisses Dean, there is a gentleness, a vulnerability reserved only for the angel. And he can taste all of the simple pleasures Dean has in life. He can taste the cinnamon that persists long after the apple pie is gone. He can taste the bitterness of coffee that clings. And he can feel the tug of muscles, the small, barely perceptible, smile that radiates contentment through connected flesh.

And when they touch, when Castiel's hands run along the freckled skin of his Righteous Man, he can feel every wrong, every harsh word, every impossible circumstance life has dealt to his hunter. He can feel the desperation of a parent that loses a child. He can feel the guilt of every loss. He can feel every frustration and every desire to just give up. But he can also feel all of the joy. Every moment of happiness, that have been far to few, and every moment of contentment.

And Castiel knows that Dean feels he doesn't deserve this, that he doesn't deserve love. But Castiel knows that there is no one more deserving. There is no one who deserves love more than his Righteous Man, who gives his own freely and expects nothing in return.


End file.
